Finally Together
by Kodiakfan
Summary: Kodi and Dusty are finalley together, but will Kodi's parents lett him date? Find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Kodiak, Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby are on the mail sled team. Kodi is the new lead dog on the team. Kodi has had feelings for Dusty ever since the day they met. After the day he became the new lead dog, he has had bad dreams about Dusty. Does Dusty like him back? Find out in "Bad Dreams.''


	2. Bad Dreams

Chapter One

Bad Dreams

One morning in the little town of Nome, Kodiak {son of the legend, Balto } woke up from another nightmare of Dusty falling off a cliff and he is too late to save her. He was relieved it was a dream but he was breathing heavily. Then he saw the door slide open, and walked in his best friends and teammates, Dusty, Kirby, and Ralph.

"Hey Kodi, where've you been? '' asked Kirby

"Sleeping, why did I miss anything" asked Kodi with a yawn

"Yeah it's called practice" Dusty reminded

"Oh, practice. I'll just run around my dad's boat."Kodi said going out the door.

The run was long and tiring but he didn't want to look slow in front of Dusty. He finally got to the boat, he had never been so tired in his life

"Hey son." Balto called

"Hey Dad sorry but I've to go I'll explain later." Kodi called back

He finally got home breathing heavily again, then Dusty came up and said, "Kodi where have you been?"

"Running."

"It took you that long to run to your dad's boat?" Dusty teased

"I've been tired." Kodi said walking to the mill for dinner. Dusty fallowed.


	3. Sudden Thoughts

Chapter Two

Sudden Thoughts

At the mill Ralph and Kirby were already done. The two bulls that were left were Kodi's and Dusty's. They started eating. Kodi kept triing to sneak a look at Dusty, but she noticed and looked at herself "Is there something wrong with me?" Dusty thought

"So Kodi how was the run?" Kirby finally asked

"Fine, a little tiring" Kodi said with a yawn

"Tiring!" Ralph said

"How could you be tired from a little run?" Kirby teased

"I don't know, I'm just sleepy." Kodi answered

"Still, I hope this doesn't affect your job." Dusty worried

"Don't worry, this will all go away soon, I promise." Kodi said calmly

He was right, though he had another dream about Dusty, but this one didn't have anyone getting killed. Actually this dream was the opposite. He is with Dusty on a mountain walking. Suddenly she turns toward him and nuzzles him.


	4. The Race Track

Chapter Three

The Race Track

Kodi woke up with the biggest smile he has ever had in weeks. All though he had been upset that it was just a dream, he was still happy that he finally got some sleep. "_Do I really like Dusty, or is it just my imagination? Ah who am I kidding, she'll never like me back." ____Kodi thought solemnly to himself. Then he took a look at the clock. He was almost late for practice again. He jumped up and ran to the race track {which was really from general store and his dad's boat}. He made right before they started._

_"__Where have you been?" Kirby snapped_

_"__Nowhere," Kodi answered, "can we just get this over with?"_

_"__Fine." Kirby snapped again_

_"__On your mark" Kodi remarked_

_"__Get set." Dusty added_

_"__GO!" Ralph yelled. The race was hard for Kodi, but he was still in the lead. Behind him was Dusty in second and behind her was Kirby and Ralph tied for third. _

_At the boat Kodi could see his Dad watching from a distance. He looked proud. About half way to Nome they hit a little snag. Dusty ran on some ice and tumbled down. She was soaking wet, from muzzle to tail. Kodi had seen everything and stopped at once, letting Ralph and Kirby pass him _

___Kodi walked up to Dusty and asked, "Dusty are you o.k.?"_

_"__I'm fine, but why did you stop, I slide all the time?" Dusty snapped_


	5. The Truth

Chapter Four

The Truth

Previously: "I'm fine, but why did you stop, I slide all the time?" Dusty snapped at Kodi

Kodi looked at her funny and didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do at all, he thought hard and panicked. He ran away from her while she was on the ground confused. He ran till he hit his owner's house. He went through the doggy door and onto his bed, thinking about what he was going to say the next time he saw Dusty. He then realized he can't hide it any longer, he had to tell her the truth even if she didn't like him back.

He waited till the right time to tell her, at sunset he went straight to the mill. He walked in and saw it was only Dusty. This was going to make it a lot easier to tell her.

"Uh Dusty; can I talk to you?"Kodi asked nervously

"Maybe, if you tell me why you stopped," Dusty snapped

"Fine, I thought you were hurt and I couldn't help myself. Now can we talk?"

"O.K. but first I need you to tell me why you ran," Dusty answered with another question.

"Why"

"I just need to know, O.K." Dusty answered nicely

"I uh, didn't know what to say," Kodi said while thinking when she's going to come with him," now can we talk?"

"Fine" Dusty said following him out the door. While they were walking Dusty thought to herself," I wish I wasn't so mean to him. I hope he doesn't take it for granite. He's going to. This is going to ruin my chances of ever being with him."

They stopped near the boiler room.

"So Dusty, ever since I became the lead dog, I have had some dreams about you and it is the reason I've been late. One was different. Well what I am trying to say is that ……….. I have been in love with you, since the day we met." Said Kodi nervously.


	6. Big Brother's Advise

Chapter Five

Big Brother's Advise

Previously:" I have been in love with you, since the day I met you." Said Kodi nervously

Dusty stood there with an embarrass look on her face. She turned away and ran.

"Dusty wait! Wait!" Kodi called. She didn't even look back. He hung his head low, and started walking to his house. While he was walking, he stopped at his brother's house. He looked in and saw his owners eating, but he wasn't there. He then looked at the bed, there wasn't even one crinkle on it. Then all of a sudden, something pounced on him. He closed his eyes thinking it was a wolf. He opened his eyes, and saw it wasn't a wolf it was just his brother, Dakota.

"I when again" Dakota teased

"O.K. O.K. you win!" Kodi exclaimed. Dakota slowly let him up.

"What are you doing here, were you just trying to pounce on me or what?"Dakota asked

"No, I just needed to talk to someone." Kodi asked nervously

"About what?" Dakota curiously asked

"Dusty."

"Oh, I think someone likes Dusty." Dakota teased

"Yep, I do'' Kodi said without thinking of a combat

"So what do you need?"Dakota asked dumbly

"Well I told her and she ran"

" Oh I see."

"And now I think I ruined my relationship with her." Kodi said sadly

"Well that's an easy one, just ask if you can be friends"

"Thanks" Kodi said.


	7. Deeply in love

Chapter Six

Deeply in Love

Kodi ran as fast as he could possibly could to the old mill. He didn't even stop to catch his breath. He got to the mill a half n hour till midnight. He went through the door but Dusty wasn't there, it was just Ralph and Kirby

"Have any of you seen Dusty" Kodi asked catching his breath

"No, but we saw her run past the door."

"thanks" Kodi said running out the door. He sniffed the air, trying to find her scent. He found her scent which lead to the mountains. In Kodi's mind her scent was the best smell ever. Even better than the flowers. He walked about a half a mile until her scent lead him to a tree on top of a hill of snow. He walked closer until he saw Dusty crying on the other side of it.

"Dusty?" Kodi asked

"huh, Oh it's you" Dusty said with a sniff

"Dusty, I wanted to apologize for coming out of the wind like that. I hope we can still be friends, but I guess not." Kodi said walking back.

"Kodi wait, I want us to be more than friends."Dusty said looking into his eyes.

"Wait, are you saying you like me back?" Kodi asked. There was silence for a few seconds, until

"Kodi, I've been in love with you too." Dusty said coming closer to him.

"Do you like the northern lights?" Kodi asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, why?"

"Fallow me" Kodi said walking toward more mountains. Dusty fallowed. They walked through a forest and to the top of the mountain. Dusty sat next to Kodi and looked in the air. They saw about a dozen of lights dancing over the mountain

"Kodi it's beautiful" Dusty said looking up at the lights

"You are." Kodi said looking at her eyes. She then looked at him, and turned toward him. Kodi recognized everything from his dream. Dusty's eyes were like little pools that turned winter into spring. She leaned forward and nuzzled him. They were nuzzling for about five minutes until," The lights stopped, why don't we go home?" Kodi asked. Dusty nodded and they started walking to Nome. It took fifteen minutes for them to get back to Dusty's house. They quickly said goodnight, and went their seprate ways.


	8. Sneaky Parents

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sneaky Parents

The next morning Kodi found Dusty at her house. Dusty smiled at him and said," Hello, Kodi"

"Hi Dusty." Kodi said returning her smile

"Last night was the best night ever," she said nuzzling him

"So Dusty, you want to have an even better night." Kodi said with a blush

"Sure, but where should I meet you?" Dusty asked

"Meet me at the old mill."

"O.k."

Meanwhile

* * *

"Hey Jenna." Balto called

"Hello Balto," she called back

" I want to see if you would like to check on Kodi with me?" Balto asked

"Sure but not now, my owner is taking me for a walk." Jenna called back

The sun was setting and Kodi and Dusty were snuggled up together watching it together.

* * *

"Oh Kodi, this is better than last night, I hope it never ends." Dusty said leaning on his shoulder. But sadly the sun had disappeared into the night.

" It took you that long just to get to my boat and back." Balto teased as they approached the mill.

"Sorry I'm not as fast as you." Jenna said back. They looked in and saw Dusty and Kodi nuzzling. Balto chuckled, but Jenna was feeling way different. Then Kodi and Dusty started to walk out.

"Hurry hide." Jenna whispered. They ran to the side of the building and watched Kodi and Dusty nuzzle. Then they ran seprate ways

"Balto, you have to talk to him, he's too young to date." Jenna ordered

"Fine."


	9. The Talk

Chapter Eight

The Talk

Balto found Kodi at the porch of his house, "Kodi you and I need to talk immediately."

"O.K. Dad," Kodi said. They went all the way to the Old Mill, "What do you need?"

"Why are you dating Dusty?"Balto snapped

"How do you know about?" Kodi snapped

"Your mom and I saw everything, now answer the question." Balto ordered

"You walked in on me, why did you do that?" Kodi snapped

"Well I'm glad I did, now answer the question."

"Fine, we're in love, that's why."

"Was," Balto corrected

"What?"

"You are going to break up with her." Balto ordered

"What?"

"You heard me, and If you don't break up with her, I will." Balto growled

"But Dad."

"No, not another word." Balto growled again

"Fine how about three ………… I HATE YOU!" Kodi shouted, he ran out the door, leaving Balto with a shocked look on his face.


	10. Love Stinks

Chapter Nine

Love Stinks

Kodi was in a bad mood. He knew if he didn't break up with Dusty his father would, he didn't want to look like that in front of Dusty. He walked slowly to her house, thinking on what he was going to say, "Dusty I can't be with, no thatb sounds lame." He thought to himself. As he walked up the porch, he then realized that this was going to ruin everything, his relationship with her; his job. Then he realized that he would probably never show his face around her except the sled. Before he could bark, she came out and smiled at him, "Hey Kodi," she said nuzzling him

"Hi Dusty." Kodi said with a sad face

"Why the long face?" Dusty said with a cheerful grin

"Like you and I don't already have one." Kodi said trying not to look upset

"You know what I mean, now what is wrong?" Dusty giggled

"My parents saw us last night and they don't think I should be with you," Kodi said looking like he was tearing up

"What do you mean?" Dusty said backing off

"I'm mean, I can't be with you." Kodi said. Dusty now looked like tearing, she tried to speak collapsed. She ran, not inside but to the mill. Where she ran he could see wet spots, he realized that she didn't just run but she collapsed into tears. He hung his head and slowly walked to his house.


	11. Sad Mornings

Chapter Ten 

Sad Mornings

The next morning, Kodi didn't feel like getting up at all. He just laid there with a tear in his eye. His owner,Danny came to his bed with a squeaky toy, "Hey boy, you want to play?" He asked playfully. He just sat there, with even more tears. Danny sat with him petting his head. Kodi looked at him and licked his cheek. Kodi still upset, though he finally got up and took a walk outside.

Meanwhile

Dusty wasn't having a good morning either, she was still crying from last night, but she wasn't in bed, she was looking in the window, waiting for Kodi to come and get back with her. But sadly it was only in her head. She could hear her owner coming up stairs, to try to cheer her up, but not even seeing her face will make her even grin. She then saw Kodi running to the sled. She had forgotten about the sled. She ran as fast as she could to the sled, but when she got there she fell to the ground in tears. The musher noticed and put her on the sled. Today she was riding to White Mountain. It took them longer than usual to get there. As they were about to leave the musher put her behind Kodi as she usually was. This made it even harder for her. When they got back Ralph and Kirby both noticed that Kodi and Dusty were both tearing up. This was not a good day for Dusty and Kodi at all.


	12. Mistakes

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Mistakes

Balto met Jenna at her house, he wanted to tell her that the talk he had with Kodi didn't go well, "Jenna I need to talk to you.

"O.K." Jenna said coming out the door, " What do you need?"

"Kodi didn't take it well," Balto said looking at the ground

"Well did you expect him to be o.k. with it,"

"No, but he said he hated me," Balto said hanging his head

"Oh Balto, He…….." Jenna said but was interrupted by Ralph and Kirby," What's wrong," Jenna asked

"What's wrong with us?" Kirby asked

"What's wrong with Kodi and Dusty," Ralph added

"What do you mean?" Balto asked

"Well; They were looking like crying, actually on our way to White Mountain Dusty was on the sled because before we left she collapsed into tears, then on our way back she was running but not fast, and Kodi wasn't running fast either." Kirby explained

"I didn't think it would effect them that bad." Jenna realized

"Well did you think they'd be o.k. with it." Balto teased

"Ha, ha, ha very funny, now what are we going to do?" Jenna asked

"I'll talk to him." Balto said running to the boiler room.

"What's going on." Ralph asked

"I'll explain later." Jenna said going inside


	13. Break ups or make ups

Chapter Twelve

Break Ups or Make Ups

Balto knew Kodi would be in the boiler room; when he was a pup he loved the lights of the bottles. He went in and heard someone in the hole that lead to general store. He fallowed the sound to a group of lights dancing on the wall. He moved closer and saw someone on the ground. He realized it was Kodi and, "Kodi?"

"What do you want?" Kodi growled

"I need to talk to you," Balto said with a calm voice

"What I need to quit my job because I'm too young!" Kodi snapped

"That's enough, now Kirby and Ralph told me about your day." Balto said trying to calm down

"and?"

"Well, your mom and I were thinking. We figured that you and Dusty need each other more than we thought." Balto said

"What are you saying?" Kodi asked perking his ears up

"I'm saying that you and Dusty can go out again." Kodi shot straight nup and nuzzled his father

"Thank you so much," Kodi said running out the door

Kodi ran to the old mill, even though he was tired he was too happy to catch his breath. He walked in and no one was there. He then tried the sled and no one was there. He then tried her house. Her scent was inside; he looked through the window and she was asleep. He knew it was too late to do anything else. He ran to his house and fell right to sleep

The next morning, he was too excited to eat breakfast. He ran to Dusty's house, not even stopping to say good morning to Jenna. As he approached the house, Dusty was walking out, "Dusty!" Kodi called. She looked confused; Kodi was already prepared on what he was going to say, "Dusty I need to talk to you,"

"No Kodi, I don't want to get back together; I'm not going to be with someone who is too embarrassed to show his face with me." Dusty said running away.

"What?" Kodi thought to him self. He hung his head and walked away. As the day went by, Dusty wasn't feeling well at all. She knew she was not going to find another male like him.

Kodi didn't eat at all. He was thinking about Dusty for hours. He realized that he had to tell her why they broke; they may not get back together, but it will save their friendship. He waited till sunset, knowing it was going to be hard for her to listen, but he had to try. He walked to her house, nerves as ever. Dusty heard him come up to the door. She went outside to tell him the same thing last time he came. Before she could say any thing Kodi started talking, "Dusty before you tell me get out of here, I wanted to tell you that the reason I broke up with you was not because I was embarrassed, because my parents told ne to, If I didn't , my dad was going to."

"So it wasn't me?" Dusty asked

"You? There is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect." Kodi said blushing, Dusty giggled, "I know you don't want to be with me, but….." Kodi said but was interrupted by dusty nuzzling him, "Dusty?"

"Kodi, I do want be with you." Dusty said still nuzzling him.

"Do you want to take a walk" Kodi asked pointing his muzzle to the beach. Dusty nodded and walked with him. They were finally together.


End file.
